


Elle Me Dit

by MurdersintheMorgue



Series: The Poet and the Philosopher [5]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: I wanted to do some cute, I was just really bored, I'm Sorry, M/M, here's some cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdersintheMorgue/pseuds/MurdersintheMorgue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan knew Grantaire was having a mood spell. So he found an appropriate song, and broke into his friend's apartment. (Not really but wouldn't that have been funny?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elle Me Dit

**Author's Note:**

> YOu should really listen to this song while reading it because I love this song I love Mika  
> French verison- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XcadbNnkLuQ  
> And English- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIZhPIfFaq0

The apartment door swings open.  
"Hey Grantaire." Jehan sang, prancing into said artists apartment.  
Grantaire grunts from his spot on the couch, face buried in the pillow.  
"I'm playing you a song." The poet states. Grantaire moans, grabbing a soft thing from the floor and throwing towards where Jehan's voice came from. The ginger danced out of the way, looking at the weapon of choice, raising a pale brow at the teddy bear. He lifted it loftily.  
"Wow it's so cute." He deadpans. Grantaire's head snaps up over the couch. They stand looking at each other for a few moments until suddenly the curly haired cynic swings over the back of the couch, swiping at his friend for the toy. Jehan, who has a few inches on the other man, holds the animal above his head, giggling and skittering backwards out of the way until he trips over a blanket. His feet tangle in the thing and he falls with a soft "oof".  
Grantaire grabs his toy and holds it to his chest, glaring at the poet, who grins with no regret and shrugs unforgivably.  
"You're up." He says. Grantaire raises a brow. Jehan stands and slides his phone out of his pocket. Grantaire rolls his eyes.  
"What're we listening to today?" He asks as he moves to lie back down on the couch. Jehan catches his arm as he flits through his music.  
"You have to dance." Jehan grins as the first couple of notes begin to play. Grantaire raises a brow.  
Emily, Emily,  
"Oh no." Grantaire mutters. Jehan giggles.  
Emily, can't you write a happy song  
Get your ass to number one  
"Jehan turn it off I swear to god it is eight o clock in the morning."  
Emily, you could be a millionaire  
But you're so full of hot air  
Gonna end up like your father  
Jehan begins to sing along. Grantaire groans as his friend sets the phone down and swings the captured arm, dancing in a silly awkward way.  
Emily, you can't leave your life to chance  
Get a boy and learn to dance  
Be a girl like any other  
Emily, are you stuck up? Are you gay?  
If you are, well that's ok  
Cause it doesn't even matter  
Jehan takes a deep breath, readying himself for the chorus. Grantaire finally cracks a smile, dancing a little, giving in to his friend's antics.  
Emily, it's your life and you can't live it twice  
One day you'll understand and then you'll take my hand  
Emily, I love you, and I know you do too  
You never make no sense, screaming at me in French  
They both are dancing now, yelling the lyrics.  
Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie?  
Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie?  
Shut up listen to me, dance with me Emily  
Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie?  
Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie?  
Shut up listen to me, dance with me Emily  
Down the hall, Combeferre steps out of the elevator, grocery bags in hand, raising a brow at the open door to Grantaire's apartment, music blaring from the opening. And the voices of two all too familiar men laughing and singing along.  
Emily, you got so much in your life  
Me I got no one's advice  
Don't you know you got it easy  
He sets the groceries into the hallway of his and Jehan's apartment, then cautiously makes his way down the hall to Grantaire's.  
Emily, what you smoking, what's that stench  
Who you screaming out in French  
Did you really think you had me  
Jehan spots his lover standing in the doorway, a smile playing around his lips. The poet beckons to the philosopher, who shakes his head, holding up his hands in surrender. Jehan rolls his eyes, dancing over, mouthing the words as he takes his boyfriend's hands.  
Emily, that's enough, do as you're told  
Acting like you're eight years old I give up it's not worth trying  
Emily, one day I will end up dead  
That's the only thing I've said  
That will ever get her smiling, Emily  
Combeferre twirls Jehan around, laughing. Grantaire jumps on the sofa, flipping his hair around and waving his fists above his head ridiciously.  
Emily, it's your life and you can't live it twice  
One day you'll understand  
Emily take my hand  
Emily, I love you, and I know you do too  
You never make no sense, screaming at me in French  
"Grantaire, you- uh. " Enjolras freezes in the doorway, eyes taking in the scene before him. Grantaire pauses for a moment, panting and grinning at the blonde and then at his two friends attempting to dance swing in his living area. He grins, flipping some hair out of his eyes.  
Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie?  
Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie?  
Shut up listen to me, dance with me Emily  
Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie?  
Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie?  
Shut up listen to me, dance with me Emily  
Enjolras holds up a stack of papers.  
"You left some stuff on your desk." He tries to say over the music. Grantaire shrugs happily.  
Emily, live your life in a balloon  
Lock yourself up in your room  
So the world can never reach ya  
Emily, am I'm speaking Japanese  
Got me falling on my knees,  
Grantaire drops to his knees on the sofa, mouthing along to the words, laughing at Combeferre and Jehan, who are now doing a silly parody of the dance from Dirty Dancing.  
Got me praying to Saint Peter  
Emily, see the price I have to pay  
I would give my life away  
If I knew that I could reach ya  
Emily, why you make this hard to me  
It's not the way it's meant to be  
I don't never wanna hate ya  
Grantaire makes his way over to where Enjolras stands frozen in the doorway, hand still half in the air, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
"What is this song?" He says as Grantaire gets closer. Grantaire shrugs.  
Emily dance, Emily dance, dance, dance, Emily dance  
Emily dance, Emily dance, dance, dance, Emily dance  
Emily dance, Emily dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance  
Grantaire begins to dance ridiculously infront of the blonde, jumping and pumping his arms. Enjolras lets out a sharp laugh, making Grantaire grin and spin, holding out a hand to the other, mouthing along to the song again.  
Emily, it's your life and you can't live it twice  
One day you'll understand  
Emily take my hand  
Emily, I love you, and I know you do too  
You never make no sense, screaming at me in French  
Enjolras laughs fondly, taking the offered hand, allowing Grantaire to spin him into a silly jumping dance. Jehan's making a silly face, throwing his head back and forth, hair spilling from it's loose braid. Combeferre laughs, jumping oddly, causing Jehan to grin and do the same- an old joke for the lot of them.  
They all try to sing the chorus, although Enjolras doesn't quite know the words.  
Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie?  
Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie?  
Shut up listen to me, dance with me Emily  
Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie?  
Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie?  
"Grantaire, why's your door ope-" Courfeyrac blinks at the scene before him.  
Shut up listen to me, dance with me Emily  
Emily dance.  
As the song closes, the four stop dancing, grinning and red faced. Courfeyrac blinks, eyebrows raised, looking between his friends.  
"Okay, I've seen Jehan and Grantaire do this before, but Combeferre.. And En-"  
"Don't." Enjorlas holds up a finger, silencing his friend. Courfeyrac mumbles and Enjolras taps the papers, resting them on the kitchen table.  
"You need to read these Grantaire, it's about that art exhibet down the street." And with that said, he nods a farewell to the others, kissing Grantaire's cheek fondly, and leaving the apartment.  
Combeferre taps Jehan's head.  
"Are you going to help me with the groceries?" He asks, sound teasingly accusing. Jehan makes a small 'oop' sound and nods, swiping at his lover's hand.  
"Goodbye friends." He calls, scooping up his phone and skipping out the door, pushing past Courfeyrac, followed by Combeferre.  
Grantaire and Courfeyrac look at each other for a long time.  
"We should call Feuilly and Barhol." Courfeyrac says suddenly. Grantaire grins.  
"We haven't had a dance party in a long time."  
"I'll get the booze! And no One Direction." Grantaire sings.  
"Aw, but duude."  
The apartment door finally closes.


End file.
